Yes Dear
by gleeklover527
Summary: After a fight with Quinn, Santana decides to take advice from her best friend.  She comes to realize Noah Puckerman may or may not be a genius.


"Thank you for last night." Rachel leaned down to kiss Puck's lips and she sighed into his lips.

"Thank you for last night." He responded pulling away. Swatting her butt as she walked by him.

"I don't know how you do it." Santana admitted as they duo sat together in the cafeteria.

"Do what?"

"Stay in your girlfriend's good graces. I swear…"

"You and Quinn get in another fight?"

"What do you think?" The Latina looked up to see the blonde sitting with Rachel and attempted to get eye contact. When Quinn did look her way she got an evil eye.

"I'm gonna guess yes." Puck observed.

"Uhh." Santana banged her head on the table.

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"What did you do?"

"I told her that I needed a break from some shit."

"Shit as in her?"

"No, never I may be insensitive but I'm not so big of a bitch that I would hurt her like that." She looked up to stare at her best friend

"Then what did you do exactly?"

"She said she wanted to do some couple stuff together. And I just said I needed a break from that shit."

"Alright as your bro I'm gonna give you some advice."

"Okay."

"Yes dear and no dear."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Whatever she says, you respond with either yes dear or no dear depending on what she says."

"Just pay attention and say yes or no dear?"

"That's it."

"At this point I'll try any fucking thing."

"So, I know that you didn't want to talk about this yesterday but there's something I want to run by you." Quinn stood at the open door of the kitchen looking at the Latina.

"Okay." Santana agreed from her place on the couch reading her book quietly.

"I want to try this cooking class. And I know that you're probably going to hate the idea but I think it would be great for us to do toge…"

"Yes dear."

"Please Santana just hear me out…wait, what?"

"I said yes dear. As long as it's not because you hate my cooking."

"No…no I love your cooking." The blonde looked at her with wide eyes in disbelief.

"Okay then." Santana smiled in her direction and went back to reading. Quinn walked over to her girlfriend in surprise. Leaning down she pecked her lips.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"So that was fun wasn't it?"

"It was indeed."

"Thank you for tonight."

"Not a problem, it's what I do ya know." Santana finished with a wink making Quinn smile at their interlaced fingers.

"I don't know what's gotten into you but I appreciate it…I appreciate you doing this for me."

"You don't have to thank me. I've got some new stuff to cook for you now."

"Are you even a good cook?" The Head Cheerio threw her arms around the Latina's neck

"Hey! I can cook, I can build shit, and I'm good with my hands."

"I know you are, so why don't you come in here and show me how good at it you really are." The blonde smiled

"I can handle that." The brunette picked her up under her thighs as Quinn wrapped her legs around her waist.

"You're a genius." Santana complimented when she saw Puck

"I take it, it worked then?"

"You damn right it work. I totally got laid."

"Congrats man." He offered her a man hug which she happily agreed to.

"So you're in a good mood?" Rachel assumed when Quinn started walking with her

"Understatement. Do you know that Santana and I went to a cooking class and she actually tried? She just agreed to it without a fight."

"Wow."

"I know."

"I'm proud of you." Rachel said hugging Santana when the duo met her and Puck.

"Thanks doll." The Latina laughed returning the sentiment

"Alright that's enough. I want to hug my Cheerio." Quinn told her replacing the diva in Santana's arms

"Walk me to class?"

"Absolutely." Puck kissed her cheek, putting his arm around her shoulders and saying goodbye to the other two girls before walking off.

"Possessive much?"

"Says the girl that feels the need to put her hands on my ass when certain people walk by."

"It's mine, isn't it?"

"I don't know about that."

"You don't, huh?" She pulled her further into her, "Because I'm pretty sure last night you were screaming who you belonged to."

"Uhhh." Quinn moaned against her ear, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes dear."

Noah Puckerman was a genius.


End file.
